


Fairy Tail RP

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A fairy tail rp
Relationships: StingxRheck
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sting was leaning against the wall at the fairy tail guild hall and he was looking at the girl working at the bar. After few seconds, he walks up to the bar and sat down

Ryuko was also at the fairy tail guild hall. She was sitting on the floor and she was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You could have asked   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck was working at the bar in her outfit makarov made her wear for work there a playboy bunny outfit. She was wiping down countertops.

Erza just came back from a mission that she successfully completed. She went to the bar to get a drink. She looked at sting wondering what he was doing there.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting keeps his eyes on the girl 'she looks pretty' he thinks to himself with a grin on his face. He noticed Erza walk to the bar but he paid her no attension

Ryuko keeps sitting on the floor with her eyes closed when she felt something appear on her shoulder "so boss, you thinking about Erza again?" a familiar voice asked her. This was Griffon, one part of Ryuko's magic. Ryuko opens her left eye and glares at her familiar silently   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Is there anything you would like to drink sting?" Rheck asked as she smiled at him and walked over to him swaying her hips. She winked at him.

Erza waved over at ryuko and told her to have a drink with her at their guilds bar. It was on her. She ordered a mug of wine.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting grins bit more when he saw Rheck walks over to him while she was swaying her hips "yeah, one beer" he says and winks back at her

Ryuko saw Erza wave her over, making her blush slightly as she stands up and glares at her familiar "not a word to her" she mumbles before she walks to the bar and sits down beside Erza, Griffon still sitting on her shoulder. She ordered herself a mug of wine aswell   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Coming right up," Rheck said quickly making all three of their drinks and with a little bit of help from her magic was able to give them their drinks in no time at all.

Erza put an arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear.  
"You looking awfully cute and beautiful today ryuko sweetie."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting grins and chuckles softly and thanks her before he takes a sip from his drink. He then looks Rheck's body up and down

Ryuko gets her drink and takes a sip from it when she felt Erza put an arm around her shoulder. She listenes to Erza whispering to her, almost making her choke on her drink as a dark red blush appears on her cheeks "t-thanks Erza" she says quietly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck saw him stare at her and she just giggled and blushed beet red at him.  
"What sting? You wanna fuck me that back honey?" She purred to him.

Erza started to gulp down and drink her drink as she pressed her lips to her cheek giving her a chaste peck while rubbing her shoulders.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting blushes lightly and smirks slightly and takes another sip from his drink "yeah, i do" he says and chuckles softly

Ryuko feels her blush deepen when she felt Erza press her lips against her cheek. She feels Erza start rubbing her shoulders as she tries to stay calm   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Whoa easy there big boy. My shift ends in 5 minutes then we can see about what to do with your little dragons tail poking outta there," Rheck cooed to him kissing his cheek and left a lipstick mark there.

Erza pretty soon finished her drink and she picked up ryuko bridal style and brought her up to her bedroom for right now as she locked the door and smashed her lips to hers.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting smirks bit wider and chuckles and nods. He felt Rheck kiss his cheek and he rubs the spot with a light blush. He then finishes his drink

Ryuko kept blushing as she finishes her drink fast. She yelps and blushes blood red when she felt Erza pick her brydal style and carry her to her bedroom. She gulps slightly when she heard Erza lock the door but she blushes blood red again when she felt Erza's lips against hers. She stays frozen for few seconds before she melts in the kiss   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Once Rhecks shift was over for the day she walked over to sting swaying her hips as she told him to follow her upstairs to the nurses beds and she sashayed and swayed her hips up the stairs. 

Erza settled her down on her lap while she slipped her tongue into her mouth and she began exploring her wet cavern. She began feeling and caressing her body with her hands groaning into their hot passionate make out.

Sting waits for Rheck's shift to end at the bar. Once it was over, he follows her upstairs and stares at her ass all the way to the nurses beds

Ryuko keeps blushing blood red and she starts moaning softly as they kissed. She wraps her arms around Erza's neck and moans bit more when she felt Erza feel and caress her body with her hands

Rheck just giggled and laid down on the bed as she told him to dominate her and he was in control. She stripped naked as she laid there sexily on the bed looking up at him.

Erza grinded against her lower region as she french kissed her to oblivion as she moaned against her lips her tongue entwining and dancing with ryukos as she groped her breasts.

Sting smirks wider and chuckles and nods before he starts biting her neck hard, leaving hickeys along her neck and marking her as he keeps grinding his rock hard member against her lower reqion

Ryuko blushes blood red when she felt Erza strip them both and she starts staring at Erza's beautiful naked body before she starts moaning loydly again from the biting

Sting smirks wider and chuckles and nods before he starts biting her neck hard, leaving hickeys along her neck and marking her as he keeps grinding his rock hard member against her lower reqion

Ryuko blushes blood red when she felt Erza strip them both and she starts staring at Erza's beautiful naked body before she starts moaning loydly again from the biting   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Sting my sweetie!" Rheck moaned out as she grinded up into his hips as she intertwined their hands together and she arched her back.

Erza then took one of her nubs into her mouth and she swirled her tongue and suckled on her areola and perky rosy bud while her other hand pinched her other one.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting keeps smirking and biting her neck harder as he keeps leaving hickeys along her neck and marking her as his. He then thrusts hard inside her

Ryuko's eyes widen when she felt Erza take one of her nubs inside her mouth. She throws her head back and moans loydly as her tongue hangs from her mouth in pleasure "ahh Erza~" Ryuko moans out loydly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um how come you are spelling every other word right except for loudly?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nvm guess its a spelling mistake sorry   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck arched her back in pure pleasure as tears began to sting her eyes and she started to whimper and cry out in pure pain and delight.

Erza made that nipple pop and harden as she took the other one into her mouth while playing with her labia and her inner folds thrusting two fingers inside of her.

Rheck arched her back in pure pleasure as tears began to sting her eyes and she started to whimper and cry out in pure pain and delight.

Erza made that nipple pop and harden as she took the other one into her mouth while playing with her labia and her inner folds thrusting two fingers inside of her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello? I am sorry if I made you mad   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Guess were not rping anymore   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
If you went to sleep I will see you tomorrow then. Had no idea you lived in europe so sorry   
Today at 5:30 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting keeps biting her neck roughly and starts thrusting hard inside her with his rock hard member

Ryuko keeps moaning louder as her tongue hangs from her mouth in pure pleasure. Her eyes roll back as she keeps moaning   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey I am on   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(hello UwU   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck moaned softly and now told him to suckle on her tits while he thrusted inside her. She arched her back and mewled loudly.

Erza rubbed and stroked her inner walls after thrusting her two fingers in and out of her. She even bit and suckled on her shoulders.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting smirks widely and nodded as he kept thrusting harder and faster inside her pussy, hitting her womb roughly with every thrust as he starts sucking on her breasts, biting on her nipples

Ryuko keeps moaning loudly as her tongue hanged from her mouth. She couldnt even speak because of all the pleasure she was feeling   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck scratched his shoulders raking her sharp short fingernails down his skin as she fervently gripped onto him and she shuddered whimpering.

Erza scissored inside her towards her g spot. She then slipped them out of her and while groped and slapped her butt cheeks nipped and nibbled on her inner thighs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting keeps biting her nipples hard and sucking on her breasts as he kept thrusting harder and faster inside her before he groans from pleasure and cums hard inside her 

Ryuko then starts screaming from pleasure as her eyes roll back in pleasure before she cums all over Erza's fingers   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um its too short for their sex scene to end so quickly. Please have them do a couple more sex parts   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting keeps biting her nipples hard and sucking on her breasts as he keeps thrusting harder and faster inside her 'damn she is so tight' he thinks to himself

Ryuko then starts screaming from pleasure as her eyes roll back from all the pleasure. She throws her head back and she wraps her thighs around Erza's head   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck groaned and grunted out.  
"I will happily be your mate Sting if you want me too! I love you so much! Ungh I am yours now and forever!" She shouted.

Erza smirked and then she decided to eat her pussy out wrapping her tongue around her silky flower petals and she suckled on it too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting smirks widely and looks down at her before he kisses her roughly and shoves his tongue inside her mouth and explores as he keeps thrusting hard inside her, hitting her womb roughly without mercy

Ryuko keeps moaning loydly as she arches her back and tightens her legs around Erza's head

Sting smirks widely and looks down at her before he kisses her roughly and shoves his tongue inside her mouth and explores as he keeps thrusting hard inside her, hitting her womb roughly without mercy

Ryuko keeps moaning loydly as she arches her back and tightens her legs around Erza's head


	2. Chapter 2

Regina moaned into the kiss and she swallowed the fountain of youth down her throat and she was now immortal.

Ban opened his blood red eyes and he grumbled an apology but smirked nonetheless and he kissed her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Alice soon laid back down next to him and smiled laying her head on his chest before tracing the scar on his neck.

Meliodas smiled as he cleaned her up with the warm rag before he walked over to his closet and gave her the uniform.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No way in hell meliodas! I am not wearing that!" Regina shouted as she covered up her chest with her hands.

Ban purred and growled at this feeling turned on and aroused again but tried his best to suppress it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Alice looked at him and she giggled "Do i really make you that hot and bothered this much." she said before doing a playful growl.

Meliodas looked at her before pulling it away "I mean this is all i have...Wait." he said before leaving and coming back with a knee lenght dress "I think my sister is your size." he said handing it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina sighed.  
"Fine then the uniform it is then," she said grabbing it from him and put it on.  
"How do I look?"

Ban smirked and just chuckled at this as he nodded and said he was always horny for her as he licked the shell of her ear.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Meliodas smiled and wrapped his arms around her "You look bueatiful." he said kissing her cheek." she said

Alice shivered slightly and she leaned her head back and kissed his scar and she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red at this.  
"Am I really your mate? Am I really yours?" She squeaked.

Ban just hummed in pleasure at this as he kept his arms wrapped around her as he suckled on the shell of her ear.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Alice sighed softly and she closed her eyes and let out a soft humm.

Meliodas smiled and he nodded "You are Regina, plus you smell like vanilla." she said  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"D-do you wanna have kids with me someday?" Regina nervously and cutely asked him looking away from him.

Ban asked her what she wanted to do now as he entangled his legs with hers as he nuzzled her neck still.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Alice bit her lip and she rolled and got on top of him and smiled "Hmm i dont know maybe just stay here a bit longer, plus i got to take care of the problem you have." she said.

Meliodas smiled and nuzzled her neck "That i would love, someday." he said before he nipped her neck  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Meliodas! R-round two already?!" Regina whimpered and squeaked out as she fell back down on the bed.  
"Do you want me to live with you now?"

Ban smirked and then faked it and lied.  
"Problem? What problem do I have sweetheart?" He asked her very huskily and low.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Alice's breath hitched and she bit her lip before looking away. She soon nipped his neck and moved her hand on his chest.

Meliodas got on top of her as he rubbed her thighs "Yes. That i want, But if you dont want to sleep in my room my sister has an extra bed in her room." he said kissing her neck  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No! Of course I wanna live with you and sl-sleep with you!" Regina meekly and timidly said as she let out a moan.

Ban was on cloud nine right now as he purred growled and hummed in pleasure and in delight as he arched his back.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Alice soon pulled away before getting up before she winked and tried to find her clothes.

Meliodas smiled and slowly fingered her before she kissed her neck and suck a hickey on her neck.

Regina held onto and gripped his shoulders this time as she arched her back squeaking and whimpering softly.

Ban grumbled and growled saying what the fuck shaking his head no.  
“Oh no you lil stinkin liar. You said you were gonna help me take care of my problem. Get back here. You can’t just tease me like that then stop. I’m not satisfied yet.”

Alice looked at him innocentlly "What are you talking about, i never did no such thing." she said tying her hair back before she felt herself against a tree.

Meliodas smirked and continued before he moved his fingers faster and he nipped her neck. "Come on, i know you want me." he Said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh I do! So badly! Ahh I’m gonna!-“ and with that Regina screamed out his name while her liquids seeped out of her pussy. She rode her orgasm with bravado.

Ban looked at her with deadly dark lust in his blood red eyes and he wrapped her legs around his waist as he sank his teeth into one of her boobs and sucked her blood while slamming two fingers deep inside her.

Alice let out a moan and she arched her back with a small wimper. "I-im sorry." she said.

Meliodas soon removed her fingers before he sucked his fingers and he kissed her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Mmmm!” Regina mewled into his powerful rough kiss and she kissed him neck but she let dominate her as she became submissive again.

Ban continued to drink a little bit more of her blood then detached his fangs from her breast and he licked up the blood saying sorry too as his fingers thrusted in and outta her,

Meliodas pulled her closer before he kissed her neck and he soon pulled away.

Alice moaned before she came on his fingers and she nipped his neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled as she told him to fuck her doggy style and she got on her hands and knees.

Ban then scissored her insides and he thrusted his fingers in and out of her and he rubbed and stroked along her inner walls.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Meliodas held her hips before he slammed into her with a groan.

Alice arched her back "B-ban, n-not there." she moaned.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina then arched her back as she shuddered and she scratched his shoulders.

Ban then took his fingers out of her and he thrusted his shaft deep into her as he groaned and grunted.

Meliodas thrusted harder as he groaned and bit her neck.

Alice let out a loud moan before she clawed his back "Your in so much trouble." she said trying to take control  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh! Meliodas please!” Regina moaned and mewled out as she shuddered.

Ban just flipped them and he was on his back still inside her telling her to take control now.

Meliodas thrusted harder as he groaned and bit her neck.

Alice let out a loud moan before she clawed his back "Your in so much trouble." she said trying to take control  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh! Meliodas please!” Regina moaned and mewled out as she shuddered.

Ban just flipped them and he was on his back still inside her telling her to take control now.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Alice rolled her hips as she gripped his shoulders and moaned softly "Ah b-ban." she said.

Meliodas pulled her up as he held her there "Who do you belong to?" he asked   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh y-you meliodas!" Regina whimpered and squeaked out as she gripped his bedsheets.

Ban then thrusted his hips up deeper faster and harder into her telling her to ride him cowgirl style.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Alice moaned and she moved her hips faster trying to hang on the the ground.

Meliodas smirked and slapped her ass "Louder, who makes you feel this good?" he asked  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Thrusting part plz you have not done that in your last two rp parts at all   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
If you are confused again I mean plz make meliodas thrust into regina since they are still having sex   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(sorry im at work so my replies will be delayed. And i will i'll retype his part^^)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok thanks   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Meliodas thrusted harder before he hit her ass "Louder, who makes you feel this good?" he asked thrusting faster   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina decided to tease him and moaned out escanor to him instead. She curled her toes.

Ban growled and grunted as he bounced her up and down on his hips and he told her to keep it up before he got in control again.

Meliodas gripped her hips as he pounded into her "Really, you sure its him?" he asked.

Alice moaned before she stopped and came breathing heavily and looked at him "That hurt. I mean where you bit me." she daid  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I was teasing you silly. I mean you you and only you sweetie!!" Regina said as she climaxed heavily all around his dick.

Ban orgasmed heavily into her while he thrusted into her a few more good times for measure. He smirked and said sorry while nuzzling her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sting feels Rheck's cum, making him smirk wider as he keeps thrusting harder and faster, hitting her womb roughly without mercy before he groans from pleasure and cums hard inside her

Ryuko pants heavily and looks at her and smiles tiredly before she nuzzles close to her chest and closes her eyes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck panted and moaned because he was still inside her. She laid down with her back on the bed as she looked up at him and stroked his cheeks kissing it.

"I love you so much ryuko baby," Erza cooed and purred to her as she stroked her cheek and she kissed her lips softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting pants slightly and looks down at her and chuckles softly before he pulls out of her and kisses her gently

Ryuko blushes and smiles against her lips and kisses her back before she nuzzles her neck softly "i love you too Erza" she mumbles tiredly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck whimpered and she cuddled and snuggled against him.  
“I love you so much sting!” She whimpered to him.

Erza cuddled her against her as she kissed her cheek and put the covers over them and she fell asleep.

Sting smiles and wraps his arms around Rheck protectively and pulls her close to him before he nuzzles her hair gently "i love you too Rheck" he whispers softly and kisses her cheek softly

Sting smiles and wraps his arms around Rheck protectively and pulls her close to him before he nuzzles her hair gently "i love you too Rheck" he whispers softly and kisses her cheek softly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Rheck woke up in stings hot sexy strong arms and she blushed beet red at this. She nuzzled into him by accident.

Erza was up and was still laying in bed just content with watching her beautiful girlfriend sleeping in her arms. She rubbed her hips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting was sleeping peace fully on the bed beside her, his strong arms still wrapped around Rheck protectively. When she nuzzled into him, he nuzzles her back in his sleep

Ryuko snores little loudly in her sleep with some drool coming down from her mouth. She nuzzles close to Erza's chest in her sleep and a small smile appears on her face   
Yesterday at 12:39 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck moaned out and whimpered as she blushed beet red. She and sting became mates as of last night. She wondered if he wanted to get her pregnant with his kids.

Erza woke up yawned opened her eyes and stretched. She looked down and smiled at her lover and girlfriend. She kissed her all over her face as she rubbed her hip.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting keeps sleeping peace fully on the bed with his arms wrapped around Rheck protectively. He keeps nuzzling her gently in his sleep

Ryuko keeps snoring in her sleep and   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nuzzling close to Erza's chest as she had a peacefull smile on her face   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But then Rheck got embarrassed and she screamed when she saw her dad gildarts in the room.  
"D-dad?! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"I came to see my little sweet honey munchkin did not come home last last and now I see why! A guy finally deflowered you! Stand back Rheck! I am gonna kill that bastard!" He said.

Erza then started hearing commotion from another bedroom in the guild wondering what was going on this morming. She sighed.

Sting keeps sleeping before he groans slightly from the scream. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room before he notices Gildarts, making him sweat drop slightly 'well shit' he thinks to himself

Ryuko keeps sleeping soundly on the bed before she slowly wakes up to the commotion downstairs. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around the room before she looks up at Erza and smiles tiredly "morning Erza" she mumbles softly and nuzzles her softly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Dad! Go away! You are embarrassing me! I am not a little kid anymore! I am now Stings mate!" Rheck said covering her chest with a blanket as she started to get angry about to use her magic on him.

Gildarts put his hands up in surrender.  
"Ok ok honey. I am sorry but to me you will always be my little girl," he said to her making kissy faces at her while she sighed.

"Morning sweetheart. Sounds like Rheck and Gildarts. He is her father after all," Erza said to her lover chuckling as she nuzzled her back and kissed the top of her head softly and gently.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting sighs slightly in relieve when Gildarts didnt murder him. He looks at Rheck and smiles before he kisses her cheek softly and pats her back gently

Ryuko smiles tiredly and chuckles softly and nods as she keeps nuzzling Erza gently "okay Erza" she says softly and lays her head on Erza's breasts   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck blushed beet red at Sting and she hugged him back and nuzzled his neck softly kissing his lips in front of her old man. She loved Sting so much.

Erza moaned and groaned softly. Looks like her lover loved laying on her boobs like they were pillows. She groaned at this and she rubbed her hips softly kissing her neck.

Sting sighs slightly in relieve when Gildarts didnt murder him. He looks at Rheck and smiles before he kisses her cheek softly and pats her back gently

Ryuko smiles tiredly and chuckles softly and nods as she keeps nuzzling Erza gently "okay Erza" she says softly and lays her head on Erza's breasts   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck blushed beet red at Sting and she hugged him back and nuzzled his neck softly kissing his lips in front of her old man. She loved Sting so much.

Erza moaned and groaned softly. Looks like her lover loved laying on her boobs like they were pillows. She groaned at this and she rubbed her hips softly kissing her neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting keeps smiling and wraps his arms around Rheck and kisses her back when he felt her lips against his. He loved Rheck more than anything else

Ryuko bites her lip slightly and smiles before she nuzzles her boobs and closes her eyes when she hears Natsu get thrown through the door to the room they were in   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck now heard commotion and knew it obviously had to be Natsu as she sighed and was gonna kill him. She kissed sting back for now mewling in delight as Gildarts left.

Erza then growled and pretty soon she got out of bed enraged and pointed one of her swords at Natsu batshit angry as hell.   
“What the hell natsu?! Ruining my perfect moment with my girlfriend I should kill you!”   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting heard the commotion aswell and chuckles softly when he heard Erza shouting "seems like Natsu isnt having a good day" he says and kisses Rheck's neck softly

Natsu groans slightly and slowly sits up and rubs his head before he sees the sword pointed at him. He quicly backs away with his hands up "it wasnt my fault! Gray hit me through the door!" he says quicly, trying to defend himself

Ryuko blushes dark red and covers herself with a blanket and stares at her girlfriend and Natsu before she sighs slightly "Erza, calm down would you?" she asks softly as a demonic black panther appears beside the bed and grabs Natsu by his shirt before it walks out of the room and uses its tail to close the door after them. Soon after that, it appears beside the bed again and lays down on the floor as Ryuko pets its head gently "good job Shadow 

"Ahh Sting please!" Rheck moaned and mewled out as she looked away from him blushing beet red and she nervous embarrassed and shy.

Erza sighed and nodded listening to her girlfriend as she just threw a shoe at natsus head konking him out. She got out of bed and got dressed as she stared at ryuko up and down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting grins slightly and licks her neck slowly and keeps kissing her neck softly "your so cute when your embarased" he whispers softly in her ear

Ryuko smiles and chuckles softly and looks at Erza before she lets the blanket drop "what are you looking at beautiful?" she asks softly with a slight grin on her face   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck whimpered and mewled out softly as her skin crawled in a good way and made her twitch and shudder in delight as she blushed beet red at him.

Erza just blushed beet red at this and she smiled walking over to her pressing her forehead against his.  
"Nothing its just you are so freakin gorgeous and beautiful baby!" She purred to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb in like 20 mins   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting keeps grinning and licking and kissing her neck before he stops and stands up and gets dressed

Ryuko blushes and rolls her eyes playfully and smiles before she pecks Erza's lips gently and stands up and gets dressed "thank you Erza, your beautiful aswell" she says softly and smiles

Sting keeps grinning and licking and kissing her neck before he stops and stands up and gets dressed

Ryuko blushes and rolls her eyes playfully and smiles before she pecks Erza's lips gently and stands up and gets dressed "thank you Erza, your beautiful aswell" she says softly and smiles   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck got up and got dressed into her normal clothes as she blushed and let out more moans.

Erza blushed at that and scratched the back of her head saying thanks as well. She took her hand in hers and walked out of the room.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting grins and chuckles softly and kisses her cheek softly before he grabs her hand and walks out of the room with her

Ryuko smiles and follows Erza out of the room. She nuzzles her side gently and looks up at her   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck just giggled at him and she blushed beet red and went over to kiss him on his cheek chastely and gently smiling at him.

Erza groaned and grunted softly one of her arms slid down to her ass cheeks and groped her there smirking.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting keeps grinning and chuckles softly and looks down at her before he picks her up brydal style and kisses her passionetly on the lips

Ryuko blushes bright red and glares at her playfully before she grobes Erza's breasts back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting mmmm!" Rheck said giggling as she squeaked and whimpered into the kiss passionately kissing him back.

Erza moaned softly as she looked down at ryuko with love lust and serious determination in her eyes for her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting smirks slightly against her lips and keeps kissing her passionetly and walks to the bar with her

Ryuko smirks slightly and chuckles softly before she walks to the job board and looks through the jobs   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck giggled and chuckled against his lips kissing him roughly back as she rubbed his bare muscular sexy chest.

Erza then looked with her at the job request board and she was searching for one that wasn’t too heard for her girlfriend ryuko.

Sting smirks bit more against her lips and kisses her back roughly before he pulls away and kisses her cheek softly

Ryuko smiles and hums softly as she looks through the jobs before she picks a pretty hard solo job   
Today at 2:13 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck blushed beet crimson red as she looked away from him embarrassed. She then squeezed her hands in his gloved ones and smiled up at him.

Erza sighed. She wanted to do and go on a mission with her ryuko for once but it seemed like she wanted to do a solo job.

Sting keeps smirking and looks down at her and chuckles softly. He then squueses her hand gently "so cute and beautiful~

Ryuko smiles and looks at Erza and kisses her cheek softly and nuzzles her neck softly" dont worry, ill go on a mission with you tomorrow~  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Th-thanks sweetie. So now we are mates I am a member of fairy tail and you are sabertooths master. Do I have to leave me guild and join yours?"

Erza nodded as her lips formed and grew into a smile. She hugged her tightly to her after pulling her into his arms and she kissed her roughly on her lips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting opens his mouth to answer before he stops himself and thinks about the question. He knew Rheck loves Fairy tail. After a moment he smiles and shakes his head "no, the choise is up to you

Ryuko blushes slightly and smiles and hugs Erza back and kisses her back once she felt Erza's lips against hers   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I wanna live with you at least Sting!" Rheck said and nuzzled him even kissing his neck.

Erza moaned into the kiss and she kisses her passionately back showing off in front of others as she dipped her in the kiss.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting blushes lightly and looks at her suprised and little shocked before he smiles and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him

Ryuko blushes and moans softly against her mouth and keeps kissing Erza back and wraps her arms around her neck, noticing almost everyone staring at them   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck giggled and nuzzled him. She wanted him so badly again her crotch was making her uncomfortable. She looked up at him and pouted.

Erza then came out on top not french kissing her but kissing her good long hard and rough it would leave an impression as she smirked.  
“This girl is mine right here everyone!” 

Sting notices her pouting, making him smirk slightly as he chuckles softly "what are you pouting for Rheck?" he asks with a raised eyebrow

Ryuko blushes dark red and keeps moaning softly against her mouth   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ryuko blushes dark red and keeps moaning softly against her mouth as she looks up at Erza and blushes darker shade of red from how posessive she sounds   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I want you to do me so hard and rough right now sting!" Rheck just blurted out loudly and everyone including gildarts her dad heard too.

Erza just blushed beet red when she overheard Rheck and she pulled away from ryukos lips but kept a firm and strong grip around her waist.

Gildarts fainted.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting blushes bright red and stares at her silently for a moment before he smirks and picks her up and walks to her room

Ryuko blushes dark red when she hears Rheck aswell and feels Erza pull away from the kiss but kept a firm grip on her waist

Rheck put her face in her hands blushing beet red not believing she just said that out loud n front of everyone.

Erza smirked and she wanted to go get breakfast with her lover ryuko.  
“Wanna go get a bite to eat with me baby?” She purred to her smiling at her.

Sting keeps smirking and locks the door after them and drops her on the bed "so, do you want me to fuck you hard baby~

Ryuko smiles and looks up at her and chuckles softly" sorry love, but i have to get to the job" she says softly before she pulls away from the hug and kisses her cheek softly before leaving the guild hall   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck blushed beet red after she squeaked and she nodded as she looked away from his hungry lustful eyes whimpering.

Erza nodded and she walked off and went to go over to her team team Natsu. She pulled Natsu as gray out of one of their fights and she smiled at Lucy and Wendy.

Sting keeps smirking and chuckles softly and nods before he makes her look at him. He kisses her gently but passionetly and gropes her breasts roughly

(should we do a timeskip for this one?   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Yeah for Erza and ryuko yeah)

Rheck moshed out into his kiss as she arched her back her body shuddering and shivering in delight and in pure blissful pleasure.

Sting keeps kissing her more deeply and licks her bottom lip, asking for permission as he keeps groping her breasts roughly

Ryuko groans and slowly walks towards the guild hall with many wounds and cuts along her body "god dammit, that was bit harder than that i thought   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh sting please!!!" Rheck groaned and cried out as she opened her mouth wide for him and shuddered.

Erza then saw her and quickly got wendy telling her to heal her girlfriends wounds.  
"What the hell ryuko?! You could have fuckin died! Do not ever go on ab s class mission ever again!" She said angry crying.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting smirks wider and shoves his tongue inside her mouth and explores as he starts taking off her clothes

Ryuko rolls her eyes and looks at Erza "the job was easy but one got a jump on me. And you cant stop me from going, i need to earn money   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck moaned her lips against his mouth as she grinded against him and mewled too.

"Then please at least let me go on missions with you and protect you then you can earn your money."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sting keeps smirking and exploring her mouth before he starts making out with her. He then pulls down his pants and thrusts hard inside her pussy

Ryuko growls slightly and looks at her "im not weak or helpless. I can protect myself" she says and gets up and walks to the bar   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck told him to thrust into her and to make hickeys on her neck as she whimpered and squeaked out.

“I never said you were weak or helpless. It doesn’t hurt to ever have extra backup, I don’t even go out on missions alone. Please? I just want to always have you around and not see you get killed because I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you! I love you!” Erza said.

Sting keeps smirking as he pulls away from the kiss and starts biting her neck roughly, leaving hickeys as he starts thrusting hard inside her pussy

Ryuko sits down on a chair and stays silent for a moment before she sighs and nods "your right, im sorry Erza" she says softly and looks at her   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck moaned and arched her back now telling him to suckle on her nipples as she scratched his shoulders and dug her heels into the bed.

Erza cupped her cheeks stroking them as she brought her to her and she smashed her lips to hers giving her a powerful mind melting kiss.

Sting does what his mate wants and starts sucking on her nipple roughly and bites it aswell as he keeps thrusting harder and faster inside her

Ryuko blushes and smiles and leans against her touch before she melts in the kiss and looks into her eyes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Rheck groaned and grunted out and she began to grip and rake her nails down his shoulders after she screamed out his name and she then climaxed.

Erza then deepened the kiss then eventually pulled away after a few moments of making out with her as she breathed in and out.


End file.
